1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for gun safety. In particular, the present invention relates to devices that prevent unauthorized use of a gun having some type of muzzle device coupled thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is an advancement over the gun safety device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,687 that was issued on Dec. 23, 1997. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,687 is incorporated herein by reference. Improvements have been made to enhance the functionality of the device. Those improvements include the elimination of some components of the original device, the modification of some components of the original device and the addition of new components. A new actuating means of securing a firearm is introduced in the present invention. The invention described herein improves overall safety certainty, strengthens structural integrity, improves anti-tampering properties and reduces manufacturing costs. The invention can be used to secure a firearm that includes some type of muzzle device, such as a flash hider, a flash suppressor, a muzzle brake and/or a compensator. The invention also accommodates those firearms that include manufactured indentations, flats and cuts, including those made in the muzzle vicinity of the firearm's slide.